The Story Of Us
by Here's To Love
Summary: Hermione is sick of everyone and she is one of the best singers so what if she sang about how she felt? They are drables no way related.
1. The Story Of Us

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter only a fool would question it.**

**A.N: This is a song fic/ story Hermione breaks up with Ron in the song.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermiones POV<em>

I sat waiting for Ron to arrive in the Great Hall. I had something to say and he was going to matter what. He walked in and sat down. I got up.

"Ron, we aren't meant to be. If you stopped shagging Lavendar sure we'd be a great couple but you don't so."

I start singing after the intro.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<p>

I look at him sadly.

Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>So many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

Next chapter.

How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<p>

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<p>

I gave up on him the moment he shagged her.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
>And we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

"Sorry Ron, I'm in love with someone else." I look at Draco. " But he doesn't know."

"Oh, I know and the feelings are returned fully." Draco says.

Ron's face morphed into one of utter hatred, glaring viciously at Draco before spitting harshly at Hermione: "Whore. We are staying together. It's how it's happening."

"Who could love a man-whore like you, _Ronald? _Lavendar's been going behind your back with Dean. Far as I'm concerned you are _perfect _for eachother. Go die."


	2. Mean

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly just the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

I was sick of Malfoy and I planed to tell him infront of the whole school. He walked in, more like gliding. The music started, he looked shocked.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<p>

Malfoy paled, if that was even possible.

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>[ From: .]<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

I meant it why was he mean.


	3. White Horse

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

After Ron broke up with Lavendar I was sure he would ask me out, but that was one of the few things I was wrong about. I was sick of waiting for Ron to ask so I went out with Seamus and he grew on me. Ron went on a rampage when he found out.

Say you're sorry  
>That face of an angel<br>Comes out just when you need it to  
>As I paced back and forth all this time<br>Cause I honestly believed in you  
>Holding on<br>The days drag on  
>Stupid girl,<br>I should have known, I should have known

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now it's too late for you<br>And your white horse, to come around

Baby I was naive,  
>Got lost in your eyes<br>And never really had a chance  
>My mistake, I didn't know to be in love<br>You had to fight to have the upper hand  
>I had so many dreams<br>About you and me  
>Happy endings<br>Now I know

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,<br>Lead her up the stairwell  
>This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,<br>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
>Now it's too late for you<br>And your white horse, to come around

And there you are on your knees,  
>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<br>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<br>This is a big world, that was a small town  
>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<br>And its too late for you and your white horse  
>Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<p>

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
>Try and catch me now<br>Oh, it's too late  
>To catch me now<p>

It was to late for Ron especially after the song when Seamus got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I screamed a yes. Furry growing in Ron's eyes, he slapped me good and hard.

" Whore!"


	4. Speak Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything,... well the plot thats mine!:)**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione's POV<em>

How dare Draco invite me to his wedding, he knows I love him. He's marrying Parkison, after all we've been through.

_Draco's POV_

I hadn't seen Hermione anywhere, Harry and Ron won't talk to me, neither would Blaise.

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
>I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say<p>

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said speak now

Thats what Draco wanted her to say

Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march<br>And I am hiding in the curtains  
>It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be<br>She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
>But I know you wish it was me<br>You wish it was me, don't you

Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said speak now  
>Don't say yes, run away now<br>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
>Don't wait or say a single vow<br>Your time is running out  
>And they said speak now<p>

Oh, la, oh

I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace  
>There's the silence, there's my last chance<br>I stand up with shaky hands  
>All eyes on me<br>Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
>But I'm only looking at you<p>

Hermione looks at me with love.

I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl<br>So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door<br>Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>They said speak now  
>And you say let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door  
>Baby, I didn't say my vows<br>So glad you were around  
>When they said speak now<p>

I ran to Hermione and proposed to her. Pansy starts crying.

"Thanks Hermione, I love you."


End file.
